


The Bad Choices of Disney Princesses

by everybreathagift



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey doesn't understand why Disney princesses are so stupid, Neither does Yev, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreathagift/pseuds/everybreathagift
Summary: A very quick birthday fic for the wonderful, glorious, amazingly beautiful @fckyeahgallavich ! She and I spoke of this once and I finally put pen to paper, so to speak. Hope you enjoy it, bby, love you!





	The Bad Choices of Disney Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fckyeahgallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/gifts).



> A very quick birthday fic for the wonderful, glorious, amazingly beautiful @fckyeahgallavich ! She and I spoke of this once and I finally put pen to paper, so to speak. Hope you enjoy it, bby, love you!

Ian’s been rooted to his spot for about seven minutes now, leaning against the wall outside Yev’s room, a disgusting smile on his face as he tries not to make any noise. 

“Why would she take the apple, though? You and dad always tell me not to take stuff from strangers.”

“Why’d the last bitch give up her fin? Fuckin’ dumb, that’s why.”

Mickey is actually reading all of those Disney books to Yevgeny. Ian had found them in the attic at Fiona’s, they were hers at one point, apparently, but he didn’t think they’d ever really get any use. 

“No one else thought it was fuckin’ weird that these midgets like, took a girl hostage?”

“Don’t say ‘midget’, pops, that’s rude.”

“Well… whatever, I’m just sayin’.”

Ian tucks his chin to his chest, trying to stifle the giddy laughter that’s trying to work its way out of his throat. 

“K, what’s next?”

“Oh, I know this shit. Mandy made me watch this shit when we were little. This bitch here turns into a fuckin’ dragon and-”

“Pops, don’t ruin it!” 

“You could just watch the movie, lil’ man, it’s cooler anyway.”

“Read.”

Mickey sighs but, of course, starts reading. Ian’s gonna have to move eventually, he knows that, but he could listen to this forever. He doesn’t want to burst the bubble they’ve got. Climb inside of it with them, maybe, but not disturb it. 

“Pop?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you give up your fin for dad?”

“Fuck no, being human sucks.”

“….you so would.”

“Yeah, I would but you better not fuckin’ tell him that.”

Ian sits on the floor and silently leans back against the wall, his heart near to bursting. He’s gonna leave the bubble intact a while longer. 

“Yeah, no, it’s totally fine to just throw your kid in a secluded shack with three flying midgets. A plus fuckin’ parenting.”

“Pops!”

“Fuckin’… whatever, harpies or some shit.”

“ _Fairies._ ”

“No, that’s your dad.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, lil’ man, let’s get to the fuckin’ dragon already.”


End file.
